nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Crystal
Star Crystals are a specific variety of Quartz utilized for Magetech and other Mystical Purposes. Also referred to as Star Quartz or Starseed Crystals, they can be found in various forms. Most of this mineral has been over-exploited on Earth in the past alongside various metals so are considered rare on planet Earth. Despite this any found sources of these crystals on Earth were kept secret by the Previous Shadow Government for years until 2021. Overview Structure star crystals share a similar structure to normal Quartz. Although in some cases the structure may differ slightly for liquid variations. They are mainly composed of Silicates and mostly come in a transparent white and opalescent appearance but will also come in different colors as well depending on the variety. Properties Star crystals share all properties of typical quartz except they have an additional superconductivity to them and as a result gather more mystical energy in short periods of time. If cut in certain shapes the energy can be focused to do different things. The same can be done by storing different data in the silicate structures akin to a computer chip. These properties had led them to be the primary power source for various civilizations and Occult Technologies. Varieties Fireheart Star Fireheart Star Crystals are rare Star Crystals with extreme power and energy. They are various shades, hues, and tones of Red, Orange, and Yellow like fire. It is considered extremely rare and are sometimes worshipped by primitive civilizations due to their divine nature. If placed in a Starblade it will produce a powerful and presence imposing blade that is colored like fire. It is often referred to as an Empyrean Crystal in a similar manner as the Covenant Star. Covenant Star The Covenant Star Crystal is a rare star crystal that is an opalescent rainbow hued crystal. Not only do its colors consist of all seven colors of the rainbow but each color shows opalescence. It also has a very imposing presence like the similarly powerful Fireheart Star. It is often referred to as an Empyrean Crystal in a similar manner as the Fireheart Star. If placed in a Starblade it will create a presence imposing blade with an opalescent rainbow appearance. Genesis Star A Genesis Star Crystal is a rare black transparent crystal with iridescent star and nebula like irregularities within it. This is because these are formed out of supernovae and as a result contain stardust and large amounts of mystic energy causing the crystal to glow with brilliance. Sunlight Star Sunlight Star Crystals are Yellow-White hued opalescent crystals with a bright glow. They shine like a bright sun due to the high amounts of mystic energy they produce. These crystals are primarily used by white mages. They have an affinity towards properties of the sun such as light and fire. Moonlight Star Moonlight Star Crystals are Violet-Black hued opalescent crystals with a dark enchanting glow. They are similar to Sunlight Stars. They shine like a full moon due to the high amounts of mystic energy they produce. They are used by both White and Black Mages but are more commonly used by Arcane Mages. They have an affinity towards properties of the moon such as Darkness, Water, and Ice. Earthlight Star Earthlight Star Crystals are similar to Moonlight and Sunlight Stars. They are primarily a Blue-Green opalescent crystal with a cheery glow. Primarily used by White and Arcane Mages, these have an affinity towards properties of habitable planets like earth. This includes the elements of Earth, Metal, Wood, Water, and Air. Twilight Star Twilight Star Crystals are unusual as they possess both positive and negative energies and their aspects in a careful balance. As a result these crystals have the ability to convert one into the other. They are often found in colors of Sunset or Sunrise including yellow, orange, red, majenta, violet, indigo, and black. These crystals can be dangerous to individuals whom are not trained to use both negative and positive energies and are mainly used by Grey or Arcane Mages although they are indeed highly sought after by both White and Black Mages. Nightlord Star The Nightlord Star Crystal is a powerful form of crystal that takes on an appearance of a cloudy night sky having various shades, tones, and hues of various colors although they are almost always arranged in a nebulous formation with no uniform patterns. inside the cloudy irregularities are what seems to be stars. This is because like Genesis Stars these contain stardust but instead of forming in supernovae they form naturally in barren planets exposed to high levels of stellar radiation. Dark Crystal Dark Crystals are Star Crystals with very powerful dark and negative energies. They are dangerous and are considered Infernal Objects. Despite this danger they are used as power sources by various empires including the Darkstar Hegemony. They have a tendency of corrupting individuals' minds and are often banned in various nations. As a result they are worn as adornments by Black Mages in the Atlantean Star Empire. They appear as Black Cloudy Opalescent Crystals. This is in almost direct contrast to the White and Transparent Opalescent Star Crystals used by most. It is possible for a Normal Star Crystal to become corrupted and turn into a Dark Crystal and the same can occur for other varieties turning them into a dark version of theirselves. Dark Crystals can also be purified if they did not form naturally so. Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 01:37, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Category:Magetech Category:Materials Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content